Furious Faces of Dr Fulkherth
Introduction Is THIS what Fulkherth has been up to? Wait....Haxxor!? Part 1: Stampeded of Liberty “This is Belinda on ‘Talking with Bee.’ We interrupt your regularly scheduled program with this breaking news - The Statue of Liberty has been seen stampeding through the streets! This is not a hoax! I repeat: The Statue of Liberty has come alive and his wreaking havoc… Hold on. I’m getting an update…Devin, can we get that on screen? Okay…” “What you are now seeing is cell-phone footage from early this afternoon. A resident of Long Island managed to record this while crossing on the ferry… as you can see, the statue was struck by a high powered laser – the origin of the laser is as of yet unknown. But… oh this is almost too much to watch. The Statue of Liberty’s face… “ “The Statue’s face has been transformed by the laser. It’s features were melted and rearranged… you can see it happening right there. I assure you viewers…this IS real. These aren’t special effects… the face is… its reforming and… “… and this confirms preliminary reports. The Statue of Liberty now appears to wear the image of Doctor Fulkherth. Regular viewers will remember Doctor Fulkerth as the man responsible for the recent power surge in many of our local heroes…” “…Hold on… Hold on we have an update… Devin…. Our producer Devin Bryce has just informed me…” “But that’s… Devin… are you serious…? But... Alright…” “Um… This is Belinda. You’re back with ‘Talking with Bee’. We have just been handed new information. Reports suggest that the incident involving the Statue of Liberty is NOT isolated. All around the world, monuments are transforming… their faces have been altered. Mount Rushmore appears to now be a monument to the Lords of Sin… the Sphinx is now wearing the face of the Zigonian Queen…” “Right now, authorities are urging citizens to stay inside and away from any and all tourist locations. And if anyone has information on the whereabouts of Doctor Fulkherth or his assistant Trixie, please…please contact the authorities that the number posted on your screen…” Part 2: Here come the heroes “We've made a startling discovery.” The director of the Bureau of Advanced Defense, Genetics, and Extraterrestrials drew deeply on the cigar. She sighed. The cigar was synthetic. For her health, her doctor said. She blew out a cloud of water vapor that was supposed to look like smoke. “As you already know, Doctor Fulkherth has been vandalizing national monuments. The Statue of Liberty, the Sphinx, Mount Rushmore…” The assembled heroes nodded to themselves as the Director spoke. Henry the Hammer, Doctor Mental, X-Fire, and Captain Victory were all there. They were the strongest and most experienced heroes B.A.D.G.E. could find on a moment’s notice. “Fulkherth is carving the faces of villains onto these monuments.” The Director continued. “We have no idea why he’s doing this. We have no idea what his connection to these criminals might be. However…” The lights dimmed. A holographic image of a busty looking masked nurse appeared next to a digitally rendered map of the city. “Doctor Fulkherths’s assistant Trixie has entered protective custody. With her help, we’ve managed to track down the whereabouts of her former boss.” The Director gestured to a glowing point on the map. “Here. The old Behling Observatory. This is where you will find him.” “Shadow Knight. I believe you should take over this section of the briefing.” “Thank you, Director. You've all known me for many years. You know that Fulkherth and I… we have had our differences. We've argued. We've battled…. But this…” Shadow Knight looked unusually solemn. “This is different. Something has changed. Fulkherth is an opportunist. But these attacks… they serve no purpose. He’s radically altered his standard M.O., which makes him more dangerous than ever.” No one blinked. Shadow Knight knew he had selected his task force well. “We know where he is.” Now it’s up to you… all of you… to end this.” Interlude: Preparing for Battle Henry the Hammer readied his team. It was strange he thought… to be on assignment to take down Fulkerth. After all, the Doctor was the one who had given them back their lives. He shrugged as he squeezed into his uniform. Business was business. Miss Direction rushed into the empty garage her team used as a headquarters. She knew the B.A.D.G.E radio frequencies she bought off that Traveler guy would come in handy! “Guys, we've got something; something big!” Part 3: Look! Up in the Sky! As Miss Direction stared up at the moon, she wondered exactly how things had managed to go so poorly. She had intercepted Intel on the mission to take down Fulkherth. His base at the observatory wasn't far away and her team managed to meet Henery the Hammer and his group just as they arrived. Henry was less than pleased. “This is an official mission! My team is qualified and registered to handle this level of threat, You… no offense… Miss? Mister?” Henry looked a bit flustered. Miss Direction was used to that. “It doesn't matter!” the formerly retired hero bellowed. “You have no business on this mission!” Miss Direction was a bit confused as well. Henry and his team, they were the first group to be Supercharged. They were supposed to be the most powerful heroes in the city… …Why then did they look so weak? Henry looked flabby. Doctor Mental’s mind was obviously wandering. X-Fire seemed like she could barely float… And suddenly it was too late. The argument between super teams was abruptly interrupted by a thundering roar. A laser…. The largest laser Miss Direction had ever seen, erupted from the observatory and blasted upwards into the sky. Right into the face of the rising moon. Stunned, Miss Direction stared upwards. The laser was working quickly. The face was already half completed, but its grinning visage, the distinct goggles…. And suddenly she knew… they were going to need help. Lots of help. An entire army of help. Henry the Hammer went pale and all he could manage in response was a low whisper. Deep in his heart he knew something had been wrong. But this… not this… “It wasn’t him… The Doctor… it wasn’t Fulkherth. He was wearing his clothes, using his technologies. But it wasn’t Fulkherth…” The moon grinned in a silent response. “…It was HAXXOR.” Category:Storyline